


Domestic

by Ryalene



Series: 24 days of Christmas [15]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryalene/pseuds/Ryalene
Summary: Summer was even better with someone by his side.





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Is this messy? Possibly. I have something different coming tomorrow, so look out for that.

Summer was always nice. This year, even more so than usual. 

Kevin had never had a boyfriend over the summer before. 

Not that he’d had any real boyfriends before, truth be told. 

They’d done so many fun things already this summer. Taken long drives, bathing in the river, evenings sitting by the Keller’s fire pit watching the bonfire and talking. 

Having Moose wearing a tank top and a pair of board shorts, which Kevin secretly despised, while grilling them burgers for lunch on the Keller’s patio. It was oddly domestic. Kevin liked it. 

Parties in the West Village and seeing musicals on Broadway would have been nice. But so was this. 

Moose’s friends, “the jocks”, would probably make fun of him for it, but Kevin thoroughly enjoyed this. 

“This is weirdly domestic,” Kevin pointed out as he wrapped his arms around Moose from behind, barely able to rest his chin on the football player’s shoulder because of the height difference. 

Moose laughed at that. “And?” 

“I like it,” Kevin told him honestly. 

“Me too,” Moose told him, opening the lid on the grill to check on the burger patties. 

And this was so much more Moose’s style than a party in the West Village would have been. Though Kevin was sure he could have persuaded the football player to go see a musical on Broadway. He was a big softie, and probably would have loved the Lion King or even Rent, Kevin was sure. 

“I think it’s time to put on the cheese,” Moose announced, reaching for the ready slices on the side table. Two burgers for Moose and one for Kevin. Sometime, Kevin didn’t know where Moose put it all. Or how he stayed so muscular, with all the junk he put into his body. Moose was the perfect football player though, broad shoulders, muscular legs and a strong upper body. 

“I’ll go get us some drinks, and maybe light the fire pit? We can sit out there and eat. It’ll get dark in not too long, anyway.” Kevin pointed out. 

“Sounds good babe,” Moose grinned that lopsided grin at him, and Kevin melted at the sight. 

Once their burgers were plate and the fire pit lit, the pair sat close together on one of the low benches surrounding the pit. 

It was silent as Moose gulfed down his burgers, Kevin lost in his own thoughts. 

“You okay?” Moose asked him. It took Kevin a moment to realize he had been talked to. 

“Uh yeah. I was just thinking,” he told. 

“Care to share?” 

“It’s just… I’ve never really had a boyfriend before. You know.” Kevin told him, looking to Moose, waiting for some kind of reaction. 

“I kinda knew, I guess,” Moose shrugged. “But I haven’t thought about it, somehow, you just seemed to _know_ everything about being… gay.” 

Kevin snorted. “It doesn’t work quite like that.” 

“I know, I know. Just, do you get what I mean?” 

“I do, Moose.” Most people found Kevin to seem very sure of himself, comfortable in his own skin and his sexuality. The fat twelve-year-old was still in there though, lurking when Kevin needed it the least. Moose had been very good about dealing with his occasional self-doubt since they got together, which Kevin was very thankful for. He always knew when Kevin needed to be told he looked good.

“Don’t get too lost in those thoughts of yours, I want you here with me for cuddles, once we’re done eating,” Moose told him, smiling softly at him. 

“I won’t,” Kevin promised. “Actually, I think you’re better at this boyfriend thing than me,” he told the football player sincerely. 

“Takes one to know one,” Moose winked at him. “And you know… I probably wouldn’t have come out if it wasn’t for you. At least, not yet. So I think all in all, you’ve done more for me than I can ever do for you,” he admitted. 

Scooting up a little closer to Moose, so that their hips were touching, Kevin grabbed his arm and put it around his shoulder. “Good thing it’s not a competition. We’d never be able to decide who wins.” He grinned.


End file.
